


Care

by happyxwalsh



Series: Season 1 [1]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, cuteness, only a few months of dating and they are already acting like husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyxwalsh/pseuds/happyxwalsh
Summary: Connor is sick. Just a dumb short fic.





	1. Chapter 1

If there’s one thing that Connor hates more than himself, it’s being sick. All the control he has mastered is gone and his charm isn’t as affective with a blocked up nose. Unfortunately though, the younger man finds himself sick. Thing is, he’d go and stay in bed for the rest of the night but he already made plans with Oliver. This killer headache is hurting his thoughts, and normally he doesn’t need help with that. Maybe Oliver can help him feel better, like he always does.

After a few gentle knocks, Oliver opens the door with a smile plastered on his face. The older man’s smile soon fades, as he takes in Connor’s demeanour: red nose, eyes barely open, and pale skin. “Hey, you okay?” He walks up to him and wraps an arm around his waist, slightly worried he might pass out and hit his head.

“No, I’m sick and I was going to cancel but I really wanted to see you,” the younger man’s head finds itself in the nook of his boyfriend’s neck, trying to find warmth to get rid of the pounding headache. While he does that, Oliver carefully pulls him further into his side and moves over to the couch. The hacker treats Connor like a fragile doll, laying him down as if he would shatter at any moment. Quietly, while Connor curls up into himself, Oliver grabs his duvet and covers him up.

As he slides underneath the duvet, he feels for his temperature; Connor’s head incredibly warm, but not so much that he needs to go to the emergency room. “Your head is quite warm, so if it’s still like this tomorrow I’m not letting you go in to work.”

“Thank you, I like your caring face,” he mumbles, snuggling in further to Oliver’s side to rest his head on his chest and drifts off to sleep. His light snores, make his boyfriend smile. He can’t help but think how lucky he is to have this adorable person in his life. There may be moments where Connor is closed off and barely showing any kind of emotion, yet even though Oliver still knows exactly how he feels. It’s like a sensation; he just knows how his boyfriend thinks, even when Connor can’t describe it himself. He must really love him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver taking care of his boyfriend.

Oliver’s eyes flutter open, and automatically focus on Connor’s sticky and pale skin. Despite that, he still looks perfect. The older man knows there’s no way in hell he’d let him go to work; Oliver truly has a need to protect him because he can’t face seeing him get hurt. While this worry is going through his mind, Connor wakes up and smiles once his eyes land on his boyfriend. “Morning,” he buries his face into his chest, leaving Oliver in awe. Even sick he looks as handsome as ever. The older man checks his temperature and it’s just as warm as yesterday. _‘Definitely, not letting him go in today.’_

“Guess who isn’t going in to work today?” Oliver says, with a big smile on his face.

“Okay... I’ll text Annalise and let her know. Can I stay here today while you’re at work?” Connor bats his eyelashes, hoping that it’ll play on Oliver’s sympathy because he feels safe and comfortable in his apartment.

“You can and I’m staying here with you, so I am able to look after you,” The older man kisses his temple, before walking off and calling work.

Connor feels so lucky to have someone like Ollie in his life. His boyfriend shows nothing but unconditional love for him. He’s never been more happier than he is in this exact moment, which is a somewhat depressing fact, but nonetheless he is finally happy.

_Connor Walsh 07:41  
Not coming in, you’ll be happy to know I’m sick. See you soon._

_Annalise Keating 07:43  
Believe it or not, Mister Walsh, but your pain doesn’t please me. Hope you feel better later on._

Annalise doesn’t like his suffering? Well, that’s a new revelation. Connor figured after all this time that she hated him, guess he was wrong. “I’m free from work and I will be with you all day long, hope you don’t get sick of me,” Oliver chuckles, sitting down next to his boyfriend.

“I could never,” Connor’s lips twist into a smile, as he cuddles up to his Ollie, “can we watch thorn birds? It’s basically _our_ show at this point. We deserve our names in the credits.”

The older man chuckles at his joke, as switches the tv on, “you’re not wrong, you know?”

“I rarely am,” even sick, Connor is his usual sarcastic self. The younger man feels his eyes get droopy and Oliver running his fingers through his hair. In their bubble of serenity, it’s as if the peace won’t fade. Connor closes his eyes and listens to Oliver’s heartbeat, a sound so beautiful that he holds so dear. He has his whole world at the end his fingertips.

Hours go by and the older man breaks the warmth of the bubble to make his boyfriend a snack. The younger man feels bad that Oliver is doing all these things for him, so he follows his boyfriend into the kitchen. “Connor, you don’t have to help. Go sit back down,” the hacker sternly put, as he looks through the cabinets for any type of healthy food. The law student refuses to sit back down, even though he’s incredibly dizzy. His pale skin somehow looks more white. “You okay?”

“Uh, not really,” his vision fades into black, but he still remains standing. Oliver rushes over and grabs a steady hold of him, easing him to the floor. His fingers run through the younger man’s hair, pulling him further into his chest. Connor squeezes his eyes shut, and tries to wrap his limbs around the hacker as tight as he can like a scared child.

They stay like that for another five minutes, all wrapped up in their love. “You feeling better?” Oliver says in a hushed tone.

“Yeah, I’m just tired. Can we cuddle on the couch?” The older man smiles at his boyfriend’s comment, as he helps him up and guides him to the couch.

When they sit down, Connor lays his head on Oliver’s lap. He feels himself falling asleep, surrounded by love and comfort. The hacker cares for Connor so gentle and sweet and they both realise how lucky they are to have a love so pure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter because someone wanted one and I was happy to write another one. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
